08 Lutego 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5327 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5327); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5328 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5328); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 4/7 - Tajemniczy przybysz - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Heidi - Iść za marzeniem, odc. 15 (OSER SES REVES); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Luzowajki, odc. 21 (Chilloween); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Wójt roku 2010 - sylwetki 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 ABC Klimatu - Prognoza dla Polski cz. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. X - Jeszcze więcej tajemnic, odc. 20 (And More Secrets); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1634; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2023 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Eurowizja 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2133; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5329 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5329); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5330 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5330); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1635; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2024 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2135; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Znikająca aktorka, odc. 7 (Disappfaring act); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Buli - Rejs z Buli - Marynarzem, odc. 92 (La Traverse avec Boulimarin); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO 20:15 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Bananowy doktor II - odc. 10 (Royal Pains - odc. 10) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Filantrop - odc. 6/8 (The Philanthropist ep. 6); serial kraj prod.CZECHY, Wielka Brytania, USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Budząc zmarłych, seria 4 - Fuga, odc. 6 (Waking the Dead, series 4, ep. 6); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:15 Kino nocnych marków - Prawda o Jane (Truth About Jane, The); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Lee Rose; wyk.:Ellen Muth, Kelly Rowan, Stockard Channing; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Kojak seria 5 - Bratowa kapitana (Kojak seria 5, ep. 16, The Captain's Brother's Wife); serial kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Rozwód po albańsku; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 MASH - odc. 173 (MASH (s. VII, 125 A Night at Rosie' s)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 193 Podzieleni wytrwamy (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Divided we stand)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Familiada - odc. 1810; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 109 - Niebezpieczna fascynacja; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:40 Kabaretożercy - (5); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Niewiarygodne stworzenia - odc. 2 (Unbelievable beasts); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Telekamery Tele Tygodnia 2011; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Giełda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO 16:30 Tancerze - odc. 26 "Wyciagnąć wnioski"; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 23/64; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie odc.58 - Nie ma dymu bez kaczki; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 17 (181) Wielka wygrana; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 536 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 808; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 549; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Autyzm, disco i ja (Autism Disco Kid); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Liz Bloor; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Deszcz (Baran); film fabularny kraj prod.Iran (2001); reż.:Madżid Madżidi; wyk.:Hossejn Abedini, Zahra Bahrami, Mohammad Amir Nadżi, Hossejn Mahdżoub, Abbas Rahimi, Golam Ali Bakhshi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Rzym - odc. 11 (Rome, s. 1 ep. 111); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:40 Szczur; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jan Łomnicki; wyk.:Jan Englert, Mariusz Benoit, Marek Kondrat, Michał Pawlicki, Janusz Bukowski, Ewa Szykulska, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Tomasz Sapryk, Sylwester Maciejewski, Agnieszka Różańska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Autyzm, disco i ja (Autism Disco Kid); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 Tryptyk Żuławski Odcinek: 2 17:30 Kość niezgody 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Motorsport i okolice 18:15 Tede jo 18:30 Panorama, sport, pogoda 19:05 Komentarze dnia 19:15 Bliżej ludzi 19:25 Gdański dywanik 19:54 Pogoda 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 22:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:09 Cała prawda o... - odc. 6/10 - Tony Blair (ep. 6/10 - Tony Blair - Former British Prime Minister); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:48 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO 02:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:21 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO 02:35 Info Dziennik; STEREO 03:13 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO 03:25 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:46 Newsroom - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO 04:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.00 Kłaparze, żaki i zielone jajka - film animowany, Wielka Brytania/USA 1973 08.30 Niebiańska droga - film animowany, USA 1975 09.05 Miodowe lata (68) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (3, 4) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (119) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 I kto tu rządzi (17) - serial komediowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (262) - serial komediowy 13.00 Ostry dyżur (7) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłosć - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (120) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (46) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (230) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Uniwersalny żołnierz: Powrót - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 22.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (102) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Hotel 52 (21) - serial obyczajowy 00.05 Kariera po trupach - komedia romantyczna, USA/Kanada 2000 02.00 Program interaktywny 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Prosto w serce (26) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.25 Mango - telezakupy 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (11) - serial sensacyjny 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (27) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Detektyw Monk 7 (4) - serial kryminalny 22.30 Pamiętniki wampirów (8) - serial obyczajowy 23.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 00.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.40 Nie z tego świata (22) - serial fantasy 04.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 05.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 VIP - program kulturalny 5:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 113, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 107, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 95, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 117, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 41 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 76, Meksyk 2005 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 96, USA 2007 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 118, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 108, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 188 21:00 Nocne tornado - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada, USA 1996 22:55 Przepowiednia z Awinionu - odc. 6, Francja, Szwajcaria 2007 0:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:05 Na pierwszej linii - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1989 3:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:55 VIP - program kulturalny 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 7:00 Sędzia Judy - reality show, USA 2006 7:30 Burza uczuć - odc. 633, telenowela, Niemcy 2005 8:30 Pustynna miłość - odc. 113, USA, Kolumbia, Brazylia 2010 9:30 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 10:30 Duch Eleny - odc. 13, USA 2010 11:00 Burza uczuć - odc. 634, telenowela, Niemcy 2005 12:00 Gotuj jak Mistrz - magazyn kulinarny, Kanada 2004 12:30 Sędzia Judy - reality show, USA 2006 13:00 Pustynna miłość - odc. 114, USA, Kolumbia, Brazylia 2010 14:00 Duch Eleny - odc. 14, USA 2010 15:00 Bajki animowane 16:00 Test na Super Mamę - reality show, Kanada 2004 17:00 Debbie zmienia wnętrza - magazyn poradnikowy 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Junior TV - Pan Andersen opowiada - odc. 15, serial animowany, Dania 2002 19:00 Junior TV - Pszczółka Maja - odc. 55, serial animowany 19:30 Junior TV - Tom i Jerry - odc. 1, serial animowany, USA 20:00 Junior TV - Byli sobie wynalazcy - odc. 3, serial animowany, Francja 1994 20:35 Scooby-Doo i duch czarownicy - film animowany, USA 1999 22:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Jerry Springer Show - talk-show, USA 2007 23:30 SWAT - reality show, USA 2006 1:30 Programy powtórkowe 3:30 Nocne hity - program muzyczny 5:30 Telemarket - magazyn TVN 7 5:20 Marina - odc. 119, USA, Meksyk 2006 6:10 Na Wspólnej - odc. 842, Polska 2007 6:40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 7:35 Chuck - odc. 7, USA 2007 8:30 Brzydula - odc. 225, Polska 2009 9:00 Brzydula - odc. 226, Polska 2009 9:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 6 - odc. 3, USA 2000-2001 10:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 6 - odc. 4, USA 2000-2001 11:30 Mango - telezakupy 13:05 Apetyt na kasę - teleturniej 14:05 Marina - odc. 120, USA, Meksyk 2006 15:05 Szymon Majewski Show 10 - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 16:05 Chuck - odc. 8, USA 2007 17:00 Brzydula - odc. 227, Polska 2009 17:30 Brzydula - odc. 228, Polska 2009 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 6 - odc. 5, USA 2000-2001 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 6 - odc. 6, USA 2000-2001 20:00 Wtorkowe kino oldskulowe - Coma - thriller, USA 1978 22:25 Agenci NCIS 4 - odc. 21, USA 2006-2007 23:25 Ponad niebem - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 1:25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy, Polska 3:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:05 Oszołomienie; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk.:Maria Pakulnis, Władysław Kowalski, Marzena Trybała, Krzysztof Kolberger; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 111 dni letargu; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Jerzy Sztwiertnia, Witold Holtz; wyk.:Władysław Kowalski, Ewa Dałkowska, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Piotr Machalica; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Egzekucja w ZOO; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Socjopaci - odc. 6 - Wojciech Wencel; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Global prosperity; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Ludzie muzyki - Mieczysław Karłowicz i jego epoka cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Życie jako śmiertelna choroba przenoszona drogą płciową; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Krystyna Janda, Tadeusz Bradecki, Monika Krzywkowska, Paweł Okraska, Szymon Bobrowski, Stanisława Celińska, Aleksander Fabisiak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Miniatury muzyczne - Bartek Porczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Studio Kultura - Animacja Studia Ghibli - "Nausicaa z Doliny Wiatru"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Animacja Studia Ghibli - Nausicaa z Doliny Wiatru (Kaze no tani no Naushika); film animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1984); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 GajosFest - Wahadełko; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Dorota Stalińska, Mirosława Marcheluk, Zofia Tomaszewska, Małgorzata Załuska, Bogusław Sochnacki, Stanisław Jaroszyński, Janusz Dąbrowski, Jacek Odrowąż Pieniążek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 GajosFest - Żółty szalik; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Danuta Szaflarska, Krystyna Janda, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Małgorzata Zajączkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 GajosFest - Miłość na Madagaskarze; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Marta Klubowicz, Bożena Baranowska, Henryk Niebudek, Mariusz Kiljan, Bogusław Danielewski, Grażyna Błęcka Kolska, Aldona Struzik, Małgorzata Napiórkowska, Kinga Zabokrzycka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Noc z filmem - Adhan (La Dernier Maquis); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:Rabah Ameur-Zaimeche; wyk.:Salim Ameur-Zaimeche, Abel Jafri, Sylvain Roume, Christian Milia-Darmezin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Noc z filmem - Celebrity (CELEBRITY); komedia kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Leonardo DiCaprio, Winona Ryder, Kenneth Branagh, Melanie Griffith, Charlize Theron; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Noc z filmem - Oda do radości; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Anna Kazejak-Dawid, Jan Komasa, Maciej Migas; wyk.:Lesław Żurek, Małgorzata Buczkowska, Barbara Kurzaj, Dorota Pomykała, Piotr Głowacki, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Roma Gasiorowska, Maciej Kozłowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Projekt: Młoda Europa - odc. 14 - "Zakładnik"; "Zły czas"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Sztuka mediów - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Rozmowy istotne - Zygmunt Konieczny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 08.02.1985; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje. Krzysztof Pomian. Jeśli chodzi o fałszerstwa to byli oni zupełnie dobrzy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Saga rodów - ród Grabskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Opowieści z Collegium Maius. Odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Etniczne klimaty - W imię polityki; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 3 - dyskusja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:03 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 3/21 - Gdzie my - tam granica; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 3 - dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Artysta czasu jesieni - Jan Szancenbach; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii. Łódzkie strajki 1971; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne. Okrągły Stół od kuchni; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne. Szaleństwa władzy.; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Criminal tango. Doliniarze; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Ex Libris - 37; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Flesz historii - odc. 11; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Tajna historia ZSRR - Czas przełomu.Odc.1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Gdy płonęła Moskwa; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Adwersarium, czyli sztuka władzy. Wywiad i kontrwywiad.; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Sensacje XX wieku - Broń chemiczna; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Twarze teatru po 20 latach 1973-1993 - Jerzy Trela; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Ofiary i oprawcy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Nurty Reformacji w Polsce; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 4 - dyskusja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:16 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 4/21 - Psi pazur; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 4 - dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Stacja PRL. Odc.11 Warto wiedzieć. Media; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 08.02.1985; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Etniczne klimaty - Wielogłosowa Pieśń Pogranicza; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Lynchburg - inspiracja Hitlera (The Lynchburg story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Korespondent. Odc. 6 Kongo cz.2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu - odc. 6 H.H.Mueller-Boeschen; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Książki, które wstrząsnęły światem - Dialogi konfucjańskie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Fałszywy kadr - Don Gabriel; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy. Greckie ślady Zygmunta Mineyki; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Polonusi w Europie Jerzy Przybylski; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:20 Jest takie miejsce - Wisła; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jan Minkiewicz, Holandia; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc.11; serial przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Biesiada bez granic; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Smaki polskie - Pasztet; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 313; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 314; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 794; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1625; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 102* Prywatny nieprzyjaciel; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 55; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 47. KFPP Opole 2010 - Kombii w Opolu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2005 /7/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Pokazowe dzieci PRL - gdańskie pięcioraczki; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (104); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Szansa na Sukces - Golec uOrkiestra; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1625; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Czystość przede wszystkim; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Serce i szpada; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Londyńczycy II - odc. 2/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Telekamery Tele Tygodnia 2011 (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Pogoda; STEREO 22:20 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Telekamery Tele Tygodnia 2011 (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Przedwiośnie - odc. 3/6 - Przyjaciele; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1625; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Serce i szpada; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 9/13 - Portret z kotem; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 S jak szpieg - Ulica szpiegów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12